marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed drug dealers * ** ** Numerous unnamed ninja * Unbound Poison Other Characters: * * Hubert de Givenchy * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ** ** * Unidentified reality * * Items: * and * and | Synopsis1 = As two thugs prepare to make an arms deal, Gwenpool narrates about how she was originally from the real world but was transported into the world of Marvel Comics, became a mercenary to have fun killing fictional characters, and became the main character of her own series. However, she grew to care about the people around her despite knowing they weren't real, and gave up being a mercenary to become a superhero. She approaches the two thugs, who tell her to leave. When she challenges them, narrating that her one weakness is that she doesn't have superpowers, they open fire on her and riddle her with bullets. With Gwenpool seemingly dead, the two thugs continue to prepare to make the arms deal. However, Gwen narrates that she used to not have powers as black ooze emerges from her wounds, expelling the bullets and transforming her into a monstrous version of herself. She notes that she acquired the Venom symbiote from someone deperate to get rid of it, and finally had the powers she needed to become a real superhero. Getting up, the Venomized Gwenpool gleefully confronts the thugs before being attacked from behind by shuriken. Turning, she sees a group of Hand ninja, which the symbiote tells her to eat. Devouring them, Gwenpool gloats about how foolish they were to attack her in a group, invoking the "Inverse Ninja Law". The remaining Hand ninja flee, to her disappointment as the symbiote is still hungry. Daredevil appears behind her, irately noting he wanted to interrogate one of them, and Gwenpool is smitten by how handsome he is. When Daredevil asks who she is, Gwenpool admits she hasn't thought up a new codename for herself, apologizing for killing them all. Daredevil states that much as he loves beating up evil ninjas, he's trying to investigate the Hand's increase in opioid sales. Daredevil bids her goodnight, resolving to continue his search the next day. The symbiote chides Gwen for her being disappointed that Daredevil is leaving, accusing her of going soft and saying it needs her vicious. Gwenpool abruptly realizes she's going to be late for work, wondering why Daredevil looks so much younger than she'd thought he'd be. The symbiote tells her that this is because they're living in an alternate universe rather than Earth-616, to her surprise. They symbiote tells her that bonding to her has given it unique medium awareness and knowledge of the Marvel Multiverse, though Gwen laughs off the idea that they're living in a What If?. As Gwenpool lands on the roof of her place of employment, the rooftop access door opens and she quickly transforms the symbiote into a black suit, pink shirt, black skirt, and glasses. As she converses with her co-worker, who remarks on her resemblance to Gwenpool, the symbiote sardonically mocks her insistence on maintaining a secret identity, particularly her choice to wear glasses. Gwen's boss, a lawyer named Mr. Melville, berates her for being late as she enters carrying his paperwork and a pot of coffee. However, she is dumbstruck when she sees Matt Murdock seated at the table. She expresses concern that he'll sense the symbiote, which informs her that it's replicated the scent of a tasteful perfume just for her. While Murdock grills Mr. Melville over his client's hot sauce facility producing toxic substances, Gwen doodles childish pictures of herself and Daredevil as a couple. Gwen angrily watches as Mr. Melville mocks and insults Murdock, who leaves threatening to bring the case before a judge. The symbiote suggests they kill Mr. Melville for being mean to her crush, and Gwen admits that she's strongly tempted to go through with its suggestion. Mr. Melville takes his notes from her and leaves, with Gwen realizing seconds later that she'd accidentally left her doodle - which reveals Matt Murdock is Daredevil -- inside the folder. When she tries to get the folder back, Mr. Melville brushes her off and leaves. As Gwen panics, the Venom symbiote suggests killing him again, then pulls the fire alarm. Mr. Melville leaves to work from his home, the symbiote suggesting they follow him and kill him there. When Gwen refuses, it points out that they need to go there anyways to retrieve the folder. Gwenpool tails Mr. Melville to his penthouse apartment, not noticing she herself is being followed by Daredevil. She plans on simply grabbing the folder and escaping, but the symbiote points out that he may have already seen her drawing and that they should kill him to be sure. When Gwen asks why it's obsessed with killing her boss, the symbiote points out that she hates Mr. Melville herself, and that none of the events occurring around them are canon -- by all rights, she shouldn't even be bonded to it -- and that therefore they can kill anyone they want without it mattering. Noticing the file on Mr. Melville's desk, Gwenpool finally gives in the symbiote's urging to kill her boss, but is attacked from behind by Daredevil. Daredevil reveals he knows who she is based on the awful perfume she was wearing. Annoyed at the symbiote, Gwenpool scraps with Daredevil while trying to tell him she's trying to protect him, just as Mr. Melville finds her drawing. As the fight between Gwenpool and Daredevil spills into his apartment, he calls out for assistance from his ninja, to Gwen's confusion. Seconds later, a group of Hand ninja emerge from secret entrances, to Gwen's outrage. As Gwenpool and Daredevil fight the Hand ninja back to back, the symbiote urges her to kill Mr. Melville before he figures out who she is. Gwen tells it that she's not about to do something that'll make Daredevil mad at her, confronting her boss over his dealings with the Hand. Mr. Melville pulls out a pistol and shoots at Daredevil, but Gwenpool morphs her arm into a shield and the bullet ricochets back and kills him. As Mr. Melville topples out the window, Gwenpool snags the drawing and leaves with Daredevil. Sitting together on a rooftop, Gwen apologizes for almost revealing his secret identity, though Daredevil is more amused than upset and commends her for not killing anyone (at least not on purpose). As he leaves to patrol the streets, the symbiote notes it's happy that her boss died, though Gwen scolds it, saying she needs to find a new job now. Daredevil returns, asking if Gwen wants to accompany him. The symbiote warns her that something is wrong, but she ignores it and follows him around a corner. To her horror, Daredevil reveals himself to be an imposter, killing her off-panel seconds before the real Daredevil arrives looking for her. | Solicit = A PINK NIGHTMARE! • The wall-breaking wunderkind we call Gwenpool gets ahold of the VENOM SYMBIOTE and turns into a sword-slinging, web-swinging master of disaster! • But it won’t all be fun and games when Gwenpool comes across something huge… something that will directly lead to the Venom storyline of 2017! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}